The present application relates to lighting and illumination devices and systems.
Although beautiful, candles have been virtually replaced by the invention of electrically powered light bulbs, which have many advantages but typically are not as aesthetically pleasing. There has been a longstanding need to create an electrically powered light bulb that has the beauty of a candle. For example, beautiful chandeliers with intricate metal frames and multiple, dangling crystalline jewels are typically adorned with light bulbs that at best look artificial. To fix this problem, light bulbs have been fashioned with a pointed end or spiral shape, have been illuminated with light that varies in intensity, by changing input voltage or current or being shuttered, all in an attempt to look like a candle flame. Despite myriad patent applications, issued patents and multiple products that attempt to simulate candle flames, a need still exists to have an electrically powered light that is more beautiful, and a need still exists to have such a light that simulates the appearance of a candle or other flame.